A Path not Taken
by tracy250989
Summary: AU FemDarren & Steve pairing Destiny has many paths. Some are just untaken…In this world Steve doesn't vow to kill his friend at the cemetery. What will happen in a world, where our female half-vampire remains involved with the future Vampaneze Lord...
1. Warning

Warning & plot synopsis.

This story is rated MA to be safe. While it doesn't contain anything other than cursing and a little Smut at the beginning that will most likely change further into the story.

You've been warned in advance! You don't like then please don't read.

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AHEAD!

Okay this Darren is a girl has been done many times. I get that… but in this story Mr Desmond Tiny unravels the original timeline. (As he said he could in book 12!) and replaces it with new one almost completely unchanged.

In this world Danielle (Darren) and Steve don't fall out at the end of book one.

Instead they keep their relationship intact and remain in contact with one another throughout the saga.

What will happen in a world, void of Lady Evanna, where our female half-vampire is unknowingly involved with the future Vampaneze Lord

Read to find out!


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

We all know how the story of Darren Shan ends. But as Lady Evanna said Destiny has many paths. Some are just untaken…This is one of them…Welcome to the saga of Danielle Shan

* * *

Prologue

When Desmond Tiny came to the vampires bearing the Stone of Blood he foretold the coming of the Vampaneze Lord and the salvation of the vampire race long after the battle was lost.

So confident in his abilities at weaving the paths of destiny, the little man in a yellow suit and green wellington boots was unaware how drastically his plans for an ideal future, a world of chaos…would crumble.

Darren Shan a son of destiny had rejected his path, a decision that Mr Tiny did not calculate into his plans. By sacrificing himself Darren had opened a new possible future for each of the clans. A future where vampires and vampaneze would live peacefully, the children Lady Evanna would bear, once more uniting the clans.

Des Tiny hated peace. His true joy came from the screams and cries of the suffering. Holding his heart shaped watch, the meddlesome man had throughout time caused war, famine and many 'natural' disasters.

The watch now glowed brightly.

Unravelling the original strands of time had been difficult, but not impossible; Mr Tiny had followed through with his threat erasing the timeline. Going further back in time, altering almost all the events of the past two thousand years and replacing them with what we know today.

Desmond Tiny grinned, the red glow from the watch enhancing his demonic visage. The changes made had in reality, been small. Removing Evanna had been the only true problem as the length of her life had seen her interact with many people over the centuries.

Darren's actions may have halted the coming of the Lord of the Shadows but not prevented it…

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction

**

* * *

**

**I've always been fascinated with spiders. I used to collect them when I was younger. I'd spend hours rooting though the dusty old shed at the bottom of the garden, hunting the cobwebs for the lurking eight-legged predators. When I'd find one, I'd bring it in and let it loose in my bedroom. **

**It used to drive my Mum mad...**

**When I was nine, my Mum and Dad gave me a small tarantula. It wasn't poisonous or very big, but it was the greatest gift I'd ever received. I played with that spider almost every waking hour of the day. Gave it all sorts of treats: flies and cockroaches and tiny worms. Spoilt it rotten.**

**Then one day I did something stupid. I'd been watching a cartoon in which one of the characters got sucked up a vacuum cleaner. No harm came to him. He squeezed out the bag, dusty and dirty and mad as hell. It was very funny.**

**So funny I tried it myself with the tarantula. Needless to say things didn't happen quite like they did in the carton. The spider was ripped to pecsices. I cried a lot but it was too late for tears. My pet was dead it was my fault and there was nothing to do about it. **

**My parents nearly hollered the roof down when they found out what I'd done- the tarantula had cost quite a bit of money. They said I was an irresponsible fool, and from that day forward they never let me have another pet not even an ordinary garden spider.**

**I started with that tale from the past for two reasons. One will become obvious as the book unfolds the other reason is**

**This is a true story!**

I know it seems unbelievable the idea of vampires existing or an evil little man called Des Tiny that controls time and fate, of all things. But it is true. What you're reading now is fact. In real life you lose people you care about. Friends can betray you. If a mistake is made it doesn't always right it like it does in fairy tales. Real life can be cruel and most of the time… there isn't anything anyone can do to stop it.

This story doesn't have a great starting point either…In fairy tales it begins with "Once upon a time" or "Far, far away".

So what a glamorous beginning for this story starts in the girl's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

Chapter 2

The flyer that started it all.

**I was in the toilet at school, sitting down, humming a song. I had my trousers on**. I'd come in towards the end of English, feeling sick. Mr Dalton, my teacher is great about things like that. He's smart and has enough brain cells, unlike some of the adults here, to know if you're faking or if you're being serious. When I raised my hand to say I didn't feel well, he only needed to take a glance at me before telling me to make for the toilet.

"Throw up what's bugging you, Danielle then get your backside back here"

If only every teacher was like that.

In the end I wasn't actually sick, but I still felt queasy so I stayed on the toilet. I heard the bell ring for the end of class and everybody came rushing out on the lunch break. I really wanted to join but I knew Mr Dalton wouldn't be too happy if he saw me in the yard so soon. He never really gets mad if you trick him but he does tend to go quiet and refuses to speak to you for a while. Incredibly this seems to worse than getting your ear drums burst.

So, there I stayed, humming songs while watching the minutes pass on my watch, to be in the clear.

Then I heard someone call my name.

"Dani! Hey, Dani! **Have you fallen in or what?"**

I grinned. I suppose I should have expected it really… Steve Leopard, my best friend. A boy in the girls' bathroom, yep, Steve never follows the rules. Steve's real name is surname is Leonard, but he's always been known as Steve Leopard, due to his "wild child" ways growing up. He was great at raising hell wherever he went, stole form shops broke things, got into fights. He was feared wherever he went. But not by me, I've been his best friend since preschool. Mum seems to think I've got a 'thing' for bad boys. He has bad temper and threw some scary tantrums when he lost it, but I simply ran away for a while when that happened and came back when he'd cooled off.

For all that the "wild child" days are pretty over now- his Mum took him to a lot of shrinks over the years who helped calm him down- he was still a minor legend and few would dare to mess with him. Even those bigger and older knew to stay away!

"Steve, Hey I'm in here" I opened the door. He smiled when he saw me

"So did you puke?"

"No"

"Think you will?"

"Hmm maybe" I bent forward quickly and made a sick noise. Bluurgh!

"Please you're not that good an actress"

I huffed. "Did I miss anything in class?" I asked pushing the hair out of my face

"Nah, just the usual crap."

"Did you do your history homework?"

"It's not due till tomorrow right?" Steve asked, frowning slightly. He always has trouble remembering to do his homework

"The day after tomorrow" I told him suppressing a grin.

"Thank fuck, I thought that…" He stopped and looked at me. It seemed the penny dropped "Hold on" he said. "Today's Thursday. So the say after tomorrow…"

"Got you!" I yelled swinging a fist. He ducked before I made contact.

"Yeah, yeah . So you coming out then?"

"Why?, I have such a lovely view here"

"Look smartass" he grabbed my arm "we're five-one down when I came in. We're probably even further behind now. We need you out there" he was talking about football. We'd play a game every lunchtime. At first it surprised people; everyone seemed to think after I turned eleven and got my period that I'd drop my 'tomboy' status. Also it really annoys the boys as my team win most of the games. Well until recently, we've lost some members, one player broke his leg, one changed schools and the other seems to think a girl in a short skirt is the best thing in the world. Jerk!

"Alright I'll save you the humiliation. I've scored a hat trick every day so far. It would be a shame to stop now" There are better midfielders and defenders and Tommy Jones is a great goalkeeper, but I'm the best full forward. Most of the time I can score four or five times with no problem.

We came out the bathroom and to my locker so I could change. Why we couldn't just wear trainers all the time made little sense to me. Personally, whoever came up with the concept of school uniforms with shoe restrictions should be shot no questions asked.

When we came out we were eight-three down.

"**Never fear, Hotshot Shan is here!"** I yelled running onto the field.

A lot of the players laughed or groaned, but I would see my team members perking up and our opponents getting worried.

I made a quick start and knocked the ball in twice within a minute. It looked like we could make a good enough comeback to either draw or win. In the end though time ran out, if I came out a little earlier we might have made it, when the whistle went we lost eight-seven.

As we were leaving the field, Alan Morris ran into the yard, red faced and panting. These are my three best friends Steve, Tommy and Alan. According to Mum I have more selection than most girls my age. Dad however, isn't thrilled with _that_ idea.

"**Look what I found" Alan yelled waving a soggy piece of paper around under our noses. **

"**What is it?" Tommy asked, trying to grab it.**

"**It's-"Alan bean, but stopped when Mr Dalton shouted at us.**

"**You four! Inside!" he roared.**

"**We're coming, Mr Dalton" Steve roared back. Steve is Mar Dalton's favourite**. Despite arguing the fact, Mr Dalton always lets Steve get away with things that others can't. Like writing swear words in stories! But there are limits, even the teacher's pet can't get out of turning up late for class.

**So whatever Alan had been waving around would have to wait. We trudged back to class, sweaty and tired after the game, and bean our next lesson.**

**Little did I know that Alan mysterious piece of paper was to change my life forever.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

* * *

Chapter 3

See the cirque du freak.

As it turned out we had Mr Dalton again after lunch, for history. We were studying the Second World War. I wasn't thrilled at the subject, but in Steve eyes it was great. Outside of supernatural comics and video games, he loved anything to do with killing and war. He always says that once school is over with he's going to be a mercenary soldier- one who fights for money. And he means it!

We had maths after history and –incredibly- Mr Dalton for a third time! Seems our maths teacher was also ill.

Steve was practically in seventh heaven. He had his favourite teacher for three lessons.

**Most of the time Mr Dalton runs a tight ship-his classes are fun but we always of them having learned something – but he wasn't very good at maths. **I'll give him credit, he tried, but after fifteen minutes we could tell this was way over his head and while he attempted to get a grip on things the rest of started to talk quietly and pass notes.

Well most of us. Steve was sat by Mr Dalton making 'helpful' suggestions. Or more appropriately showing off!

I rolled my eyes before tearing some paper out of my book and scribbled a note to Alan

_So what was it you were so eager to shows us earlier? _

_I'll show you after class._

I glanced up, Mr Dalton had his head stuck in a book with Steve chattering like a monkey at his side.

_Why don't you show me now? It doesn't look like we'll be working anytime soon._

_No. I'll show you after class._

_Come on. PLEEAASSEE!!!_

After a few more notes he gave in and sent the paper over. Tommy got it first as he sat between us. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw it. And no wonder. When he passed it to me, I quickly copied the expression.

**It was a flyer, an advertising pamphlet for some sort of travelling circus There was a picture of a wolf's head at the top. The wolf had its mouth open and saliva dripping from it's teeth. At the bottom were pictures of a spider and a snake and they looked vicious too.**

**Just beneath the wolf, in big capital letters, were the words:**

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Underneath that, in smaller writing:**

**FOR ONE WEEK ONLY - CIRQUE DU FREAK!!**

**SEE:**

**SIVE AND SEERSA- THE TWISTING TWINS!**

**THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLF MAN! GERTHA TEETH!**

**LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER-MADAM OCTA!**

**ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY! HANS HANDS!**

**RHAMUS TWOBELLIES-THE WORLDS FATTEST MAN! **

**Beneath all that was the address where you could buy tickets and find out where the show was playing. And right at the bottom just above the picture of the snake and spider:**

**NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED!**

**CERTAIN RESERVATIONS APPLY!**

"**Cirque du Freak! I muttered quietly.** Hmm Cirque was French for circus…Circus of Freaks! Was this a _freak_ show?! It looked like it.

I read the flyer again, immersing myself in the pictures and the descriptions of the performers. In fact I was so immersed I forgot where I was and about the teacher in the room. I only remembered Mr Dalton when I realised the class was silent. Looking up from the flyer, I saw that Steve was now alone at the head of the class. I gulped feeling the hairs on the back of my neck starting to rise. I guess my face must have paled as well because Steve grinned and stuck his tongue out. Bastard!

I peaked over my shoulder and there was Mr Dalton standing behind me. His eyes were focused on the paper, lips tight.

"**What is this?" he snapped, snatching the paper from my hands.**

I gulped again, instinct telling me I was in trouble. Big trouble! "It's a flyer, sir" I answered politely my mind desperately trying to think of a way out.

"Where'd you get it" he asked. Uh Oh. He looked angry. Very angry.

I looked out the window quickly trying to calculate if dropping twenty feet onto solid concrete was a good idea

He repeated his question, when I didn't answer "Where'd you get it" he asked his voice rising slightly. Yikes!

I licked my lips, trying to postpone answering. What to say? I couldn't very well drop Alan in hot water. And he'd never own up to it himself. Luckily Steve came to the rescue before I got questioned again.

"It's mine sir" he said.

I let out a whoosh of air. Silently praising to every deity I could think of, for giving me Steve as a friend.

"Yours?" Mr Dalton blinked slowly.

"**I found it near the bus stop, sir," Steve said "Some old guy threw it away. I thought it looked interesting, so I picked it up. I was going to ask you about it at the end of class." **

"**Oh" Mr Dalton tired not to looked flattered but I could tell he was "That's different. Nothing wrong with an inquisitive mind. Sit down, Steve" Steve sat. Mr Dalton stuck a bit of blu-tack on the flyer and pinned it to the board.**

"**Long ago," he said, tapping the flyer "there used to be real freak shows Greedy con men crammed malformed people in cages and-"**

"**Sir what's **_**malformed**_** mean?" somebody asked.**

I bit my lip to stop myself grinning. Well I can see someone isn't going to pass their English test next week.

"**Somebody who doesn't look ordinary," Mr Dalton said. "A person with three arms or two noses; somebody with no legs or somebody very short or very tall. The con men put these people –who were no different to you or me, except in looks- on display and called them freaks they charged the public to stare at the, and invited them to laugh or tease they treated the so-called freaks like animals. Paid them little, beat them, dressed them in rags, never allowed them to wash."**

"**That's cruel, sir" Delaina Price- a girl at the front- said.**

"**Yes," he agreed. "freak shows were cruel, monstrous creations. That's why I got so angry when I saw this." He tore down the flyer. "They were banned years ago, but every so often you'll hear a rumour they're still going strong."**

"**Do you think the Cirque du Freak is a real freak show?" I asked **

Mr Dalton turned back to study the flyer. "I don't think so. It's most likely a cruel hoax. However if it was real I trust none of you would even think of going"

"No sir" The class answered together.

"Good, because freak shows were terrible. They were nothing but cesspools of evil, and anyone who ever went to one would be just as vile as those that run it"

"**You'd have to be really twisted to want to one of those, sir" Steve agreed. **When Steve came to sit by me and Mr Dalton turned the other way. He quickly whispered into my ear. "We're going!"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

* * *

Chapter 4

Buying the tickets

* * *

I suppose by now I shouldn't be too surprised at how Steve can charm Mr Dalton. Somehow he managed to persuade our teacher to give him the flyer. Telling him that he wanted to "…pin the to his bedroom wall" For a moment I thought Mr Dalton would see through that lie but in the end he handed Steve the flyer, after cutting off the address.

So here we were all four of us – me Steve, Tommy and Alan- hanging out after school, studying a piece of paper.

"It's a fake" I said

"How do you know?" Alan asked me.

"Didn't you pay any attention to what Mr Dalton said? Freak shows were banned."

"**It's not a fake!" Alan insisted**

"**Where'd you get it?" Tommy asked pulling the flyer out of my hands.**

"**I stole it" Alan said softly "it belongs to my big brother"**

I spun to face him "You stole from Tony? The guy who's two feet taller than you, built like a brick oven, and got expelled for bullying. You stole from him! Are you nuts?"

"**He won't know it was me" Alan said. "he had it in a pair of trousers Mum put in the wash. I stuck a blank piece of paper in when I took it out. He'll think the ink got washed off."**

"**Smart," Steve nodded.**

"**Where did Tony get it?" I asked**

"**There was a guy passing them out in the alley," Alan said. "One of the circus performers, a Mr Crepsley"**

"**The one with the spider?" Tommy asked.**

"**Yeah" Alan answered "only he didn't have the spider with him. It was night and tony was on his way back from the pub"** Tony's only seventeen, not old enough to get served in the pub, but he hangs around with older guys that buy the drinks for him. "**Mr Crepsley handed the paper to tony and told him there a travelling freak show who put on secret performances inn towns and cities across the world He said you had to have a flyer to but the tickets and they only give them to people they trust. You're not supposed to tell anyone else about the show. I only found out because Tony was in high spirits-the way he gets when he drinks- and couldn't keep his mouth shut."**

"**How much are the tickets?" Steve asked.**

"**Fifteen pounds each" Alan said.**

"**Fifteen pounds!" we all shouted.**

"**Who's going to pay fifteen pounds to see some freaks?" Steve snorted.**

"**I would" I said **

"**Me too" Tommy agreed.**

"**And me" Alan added.**

"Alright you'd pay, but we don't have fifteen pounds do we?"

"Are you sure we don't have enough" I said. "Maybe they have discounts for under sixteen's."

"Five pounds seventy. But I don't think they'll let kids in." Alan said.

"I've got twelve pounds exactly" Steve announced.

"Six pounds eighty five pence" Tommy added.

"And I have eight pounds twenty five" I told them "that's more than thirty pounds and we get our pocket money tomorrow. So if we…"

"But they're nearly sold out." Alan interrupted me. "The first show was yesterday. It finishes Tuesday. If we're going it needs to be tomorrow or Saturday, because our parents aren't going to let us out on a school night. The guy that gave Tony the flyer said the tickets for both nights were almost gone. We need to buy them tonight."

"Fantastic" I sulked.

"Hold on" Steve said perking up "My Mum keeps some money in a jar at home. I'll just borrow some and put it back when we get paid"

"Isn't that stealing?" I asked.

"No" Steve snapped. "It's _borrowing _we're putting it back when we get paid"

"Well, okay but how are we going to get the tickets." Tommy asked "Our parents aren't going to let us out on a school night "

"I'll get them. It won't be the first time I've sneaked out" Steve answered.

"How will you know where to go? I mean Mr Dalton cut the address off" I quizzed Steve.

He smirked "I memorised it. Now are we going to stand here making up excuses or are we going to go for it?

We looked at one another and nodded.

"Okay" Steve said "We'll hurry home grab our money and meet back here. Tell your parents you left a book behind or some shit. We'll pool the money together and I'll add the rest from the jar at home"

Wait what if you can't _borrow_ the money?" He shrugged. "Then we can't go. But we don't know unless we try. So hurry up." **With that he sprinted away. Moments later making up our minds, Tommy Alan and I ran too.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

Chapter 5

Dreaming at home

For the rest of the day all I could think about was the freak show. The names and descriptions of the performers continued dancing around my head. Okay the wolf man might not be that unusual after all the comics I've read. But a snake boy and a performing spider… that seemed weird.

My parents didn't notice that my mind was occupied or the continuous glances I shot at the clock. My little brother was a different matter. He knew the moment I walked though the door something was up. Luckily for me he decided to wait until Mum and Dad were out of the room before questioning me.

That's one of the things I love about Anthony; he's not too much like those evil little brothers you hear about. He can keep a secret, and doesn't smash my toys. Although that's probably because I don't' keep Barbie dolls and junk. Alright he can get me in trouble sometimes and is slightly annoying but still, most of the time he's not too bad.

"Okay spill it, what's going on?" he questioned as soon as our parents left us to wash up the dishes.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Your eyebrows twitch when you lie. You do know that right?"

Dammit. So much for keeping a secret. I leaned towards him and whispered. "I'll tell you upstairs. I don't want Mum and Dad to hear"

He hurried to put the dishes away, before dashing upstairs. I sighed. Well better go face the firing squad.

I'd barely shut my door before the little monster started shooting.

"Well what is it? Is it about Steve and you kissing? You're not pregnant are you? Dad's gonna kill you…"

I spluttered. "WHAT?" I struggled to stop keep my voice quiet. "What makes you think that I'm pregnant?" I turned red.

"Well are you?"

"NO! And since when do you know where babies come from?"

"I read that booklet you brought home from school last month. And quit trying to avoid the question. What's up with you?"

Oh joy! Of all the things he could read, he picks that. For some reason I don't think my parents will be thrilled their eight year old son knows that "stork story" they told him was bullshit.

I cleared my throat attempting to erase the previous train of thought and started explaining about the freak show and Steve going for the tickets.

"It sounds great. But you're not gonna get in." He sang off key.

**"Why not?"**

**"I bet they don't allow children in it sound like a grown-up sort of show**"

**"They probably wouldn't let a brat like _you_ in," I said nastily "but me and the others would be OK."**

He looked upset. Shit. "I'm sorry Anthony. It's not you. I just really want to go and I know that you're probably right and we won't get in"

"You could borrow some of Mum's make-up to make you look older" he suggested.

I smiled and hugged him. "It's a good idea but it wouldn't work. Thanks for trying. But I guess if we don't get in then it's not really the end of the world. I'd get my money back at least."

He turned to go. "Anthony," I called him back "You won't tell Mum and Dad about me and Steve, will you?" I didn't want my parents to know about that.

He smiled slightly "Nah. I'll keep that quiet"

"Thanks"

He left after that. I lay on my bed, relieved that my _other _little secret wouldn't be revealed just yet. If ever. The secret in question was my. _ahem…relationship._ With Steve. Yep you heard me. Me and Steve had been seeing each other for over three months. We'd kept it quiet, hiding it from even Tommy and Alan.

Outside of me and Steve only Anthony knew about it. And that was due to the fact he'd caught us making out on my bed. Okay it was only kissing…_and some groping _I amended but the last thing I or Steve needed was my parents breathing down our necks. My Dad would stop any and all sleepovers and give one of those long winded lectures about responsibility, safety blah, blah, blah. Mum however, after worrying about whether Steve was _right_ for me -considering his past - would most likely dance around the room. She always wanted me to be one of those girly, girls that dressed up and shit instead of playing football. So getting a boyfriend would - in her eyes - be the ultimate gift.

I glanced at the clock on my phone 8:45. I had an hour or so before Mum came and told me it was lights out. I decided to read some comics instead of setting up my x-box. Personally I think ten o'clock is a bit early for bedtime. Given that I'm fourteen and most of my classmates get till eleven. But I don't really want to get into that argument again.

I pulled out the glossy magazines from under my bed. I've been collecting them for as long as I can remember. I used to trade them with Tommy but I got sick of the sticky pages and crumbs that came with them. So now I just keep my own instead. That and I also read Steve's when I go round. He's got a bigger and better collection than me. So I never get bored. He also has some of the adult comics that are full of gory stories that my parents would never allow me to read!

Opening the most recent _Spawn_ comic I quickly immerse myself into the world of adventure and superpowers. **Spawn's my favourite comic. He's a superhero who used to be a demon in hell. Some of the comics are quite scary but that's why I love them.**

I got so into the comic that I forget completely about the outside world. In fact I almost jumped out of my skin when I got my Dad knocked on my bedroom door. "It's bedtime Dani. Turn the light off and get in bed.

I put the comics away and grabbed my pyjamas "I need to brush my teeth"

"Five minutes and make it quick. Unless you want your Mum to start complaining"

Dad doesn't really have a problem with me or Anthony staying up late but Mum's a different story.

I ran to the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas before brushing my teeth.

I chucked my dirty clothes into the wash and kissed my Dad before climbing into bed.

That night I dreamed about the Cirque du Freak. The snake boy, the Wolf Man but most of all, the spider.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

Chapter 6

Two Tickets

The next morning me Tommy and Alan waited for Setve outside the school gates.

"Did he ring you last night?" Tommy questioned me.

"No last I checked he didn't have credit"

"I bet he didn't get the tickets. That's why he's not here. He didn't want to say it to our faces"

"He wouldn't do that." I defended

"Even if he didn't get the tickets I hope he brings the flyer back." Alan piped up.

"Why do you want the flyer back?" Tommy asked

"Well it look's cool. I figured I could hang it on my wall like a poster."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Well unless you want Tony to kill you." I grinned "Then by all means hang it on the wall"

The bell rang "Bitch"

"Oh you wound me" I rolled my eyes as I headed to geography. Normally geography was my best lesson. But today I was miserable, **every time I got asked a question I got it wrong. **

**The morning dragged, the way it does when you feel let down or disappointed.** The only light in the darkness was my imagination; I daydreamed about the freak show. Imagining myself as one of the freaks, that eventually bit the head off the cruel circus owner. It wasn't too bad.

Just before break Steve opened the classroom door and handed a note to the teacher. She nodded and told him to sit down.

"**Where were you?" **I asked when he slunk into the seat next to me.

"**At the dentist's" he said "I forgot to tell you I was going"**

"**What about-"**

"Dani unless you want to stay inside during break I suggest you keep quiet" The teacher interrupted me." That shut me up.

Steve almost got smoothed at break as me Tommy and Alan surrounded him.

"**Did you get the tickets" I asked. **

"**Were you really at the dentist's" Tommy wanted to know.**

"**Where's my flyer." Alan asked.**

"Whoa," Steve laughed pushing us back. "In case you haven't noticed I need to breath."

We stepped back. "Well," I asked "did you get the tickets."

Steve focused on me "I've got some news. Good, Bad and Crazy. Which do you want first?"

"Crazy"

"Okay then." Steve gestured for us to move to one side so no-one could overhear us. "When I got home Mum was on the phone so I got the money and sneaked out without her noticing. I to the ticket booth around seven o'clock, and do you know who was there? Mr Dalton!"

"What!"

"Yeah, **he was there with some policemen. They were dragging this small guy out the booth-it was only a small shed really-but then there was this huge bang and a great cloud of smoke covered them all. **When it cleared the small guy was gone."

"So what did the police and Mr Dalton do after the guy disappeared" Tommy asked.

"They looked around the shed and the area then left"

"Did they see you?" I asked him.

"No. I was hidden"

"So you didn't get the tickets" Alan said groaning

"That's not what I said. If you shut up and let me finish" Steve told us.

We quietened down. "Now" he continued "Once I was sure the police and Mr Dalton left I started to head home. But when I turned I found the small guy stood behind me. **He was tiny, and dressed in a long cloak which covered him from head to toe. He spotted the flyer in my hand took it and held out the tickets. I handed over the money-"**

"**You got them" we roared delightedly.**

"Will you let me finish" he snapped.

"Sorry" we apologised.

"Remember the bad news? I got them but there was a catch."

"What's the catch?" I asked

"**He only sold me two" Steve said "I had the money for four, but he wouldn't take it. He didn't say anything just tapped the bit on the flyer about 'certain reservations' then handed me a card saying the Cirque du Freak only hands out two tickets per flyer."**

"So you only have two tickets" Tommy stated

Steve nodded "I tried offering him more money but he wouldn't accept it."

"**But that means…" Alan began **

"…**only two of us can go" Steve finished. He looked at us grimly "Two of us will have to stay at home"**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga.

AN: This story will mainly follow the real DSS with slight changes…well up to book six after that it completely changes ;

In order to stay close to the story till book 6… This chapter and future ones will have quotes from DSS. **The quotes will be in bold**

* * *

Chapter 7

Who gets the tickets?

* * *

I guess Satan came to work on a snow blower today. It's Friday, schools finished for the week, something that _all _students love - with the exception of a miserable foursome – namely - Me, Tommy, Steve and Alan.

After Steve's revelation, we all spent the rest of the day with a dark cloud above our heads. None of us wanted to stay home. But with only two tickets, it was inevitable some of us were going to be disappointed.

On a regular day we'd all head to the park and play a game after school let out, instead we stood in an empty bus shelter as though we'd been told the end of the world was nigh.

"It's one of most stupid things I've ever heard!" Alan complained "A circus only selling two tickets!" He ranted before slumping onto the bench.

**We agreed with him, but there was nothing we could do**, with the exception of sulking.

**Finally, Alan asked the question which was on everybody's mind "So who get's the tickets?"**

**We looked at each other and shook our heads uncertainly.**

For awhile no one said anything. I looked at Steve "Well…" I started "we wouldn't have any tickets at all if Steve hadn't stepped in, so he should get one."

Alan opened his mouth to argue. "Look…" I continued "he put the most money down and he went to get them, so he entitled to one. Tommy?"

"Yeah" Tommy agreed. Alan shut up reluctantly.

**Steve smiled and took one of the tickets. "So who goes with me?" he asked.**

"I brought the flyer" Alan said quickly

"Oh no" I piped up "Steve should choose".

"Forget it" Tommy interrupted "You're his best friend. It doesn't take a genius to know he'd pick you"

"Like you wouldn't take her either" Alan muttered darkly_._

"Like you can talk" Tommy retorted.

They started bickering while Steve looked on bemused.

I rolled my eyes skyward. _Boys! Once you grow tits they'll do anything to be alone with you._

I glanced at Steve who was obviously enjoying the show Tommy and Alan were putting on. _I wonder if I should tell them that I'm taken and even then I wasn't interested. _I thought mulling it over it _Nah; they'd just focus their anger on Steve before trying harder. _I tuned back into the argument.

"...fight you for it."

_What! Fight?_ I cleared my throat "No fighting" I said stepping in between them. "The last thing we need it our parents giving us twenty questions"

"Well what's your solution then?" Tommy asked backing down for the time being. Alan let out a quiet sigh of relief. He never was all too brave. Although I couldn't really blame him. Outside of Steve, Tommy was probably one of the last one people you wanted to fight with. Shortly after Tommy's tenth birthday, his dad had taken Tommy to boxing lessons. So after four years of lessons chances of beating Tommy in a fight were slim at best.

"I've got an idea" Steve said. He rummaged in his bag before pulling out a text book and his empty lunch box "What I'll do is put the ticket in here" he held up the lunch box "and fill it with blank strips of paper" he started ripping pages out of the back of the book and tearing them into pieces roughly the same size as the ticket. "I'll put the lid on and shake it. Then you three line up and I'll throw the papers over your head. Whoever gets the ticket comes with me to the Cirque and we'll give the money back to the other two when we can afford it. OK?"

"Sounds good" I said.

"I don't think so" Alan grumbled. "I'm the youngest and I can't jump as high as-"

"Quit whining" Tommy told Alan "In case you haven't noticed Dani's the smallest…" and I was, at five foot three, both Steve and Alan were three inches taller than me and I barely met Tommy's chin.

"…and she doesn't mind. Besides the ticket could come out at the bottom, land on the ground and be in the perfect place for the shortest person. "

"Alright," Alan said.** "But no shoving."**

"Sure," I agreed **"No rough stuff."** I eyed Tommy warily.

**"Agreed," Tommy nodded.**

**Steve put lid on the box and gave it a good long shake. "Get ready," he told us.**

**We moved back and lined up in a row. Tommy and Alan were side by side, but I kept out of the way so I'd have more room to swing both arms.** Well as much as I can get in a bus shelter

**"OK," Steve said "I'll throw everything in the air on the count of three. All set?" We nodded. **

Steve started counting "One" he began, and I saw Alan wiping sweat from his brow "Two". I tensed getting ready, "Three!" Steve yelled, and removed the lid and threw the paper into the air.

**A breeze came along from the entrance and blew the papers straight at us. Tommy and Alan started yelling and grabbing wildly. It was impossible to see the ticket among the scraps of paper.**

**I was about to start grabbing when all of a sudden I got an urge to do something strange. It sounded crazy but I've always believed in following an urge or a hunch.**

So I closed my eyes, stuck my hands out and waited for a sign. Normally when you try something like this, or something similar to a scene in a movie or a cartoon it doesn't work. Like if you attempt a jump over ten dogs on a skateboard, or a wheelie on a BMX down a steep hill. But every so often, when you least expect it, something clicks.

**For a second I felt paper blowing in my hands. I was going to grab at them but something told me it wasn't time. Then a second later, a voice inside yelled.**

**"NOW!"**

**I closed my hands around the paper and opened my eyes. The breeze had stopped and the pieces of paper floated to the ground where Tommy and Alan were now down on their knees searching for the ticket.**

"It isn't here" Tommy groaned leaning back against the wall of the shelter.

"Just great" Alan moaned "that breeze probably blew the ticket away. So much for that wonderful idea of yours Steve" Alan pushed past me to look outside the bus stop.

Alan came back a minute later "It's not outside either" Sitting on the bench looking at the pile on the ground. Tommy stopped searching through the pile after a few moments and looked at **me. I hadn't moved. I was still standing with my hands shut tight.**

"What's in your hands, Dani?" Steve asked me softly.

I stared at him blankly, like I was in a dream or a trance where I couldn't move or speak.

"Oh come on" Tommy said "She was standing still with her eyes closed. She can't have."

"Maybe" Steve said "But she must have something in her hands otherwise they wouldn't be shut"

"Open your hands Dani" Alan leaned forward over Tommy to look at me.

I looked at Alan then Tommy before finishing with Steve. I slowly opened my right fist. There was a white piece of paper.

My heart and stomach dropped. I thought my hunch was right. Alan smiled and Tommy started riffling though the pile hoping to find missing ticket.

"What about the other hand" Steve said _Huh? What?_ It took me a moment to relise I had hadn't opened my left hand. I opened my hand slight slower than the first time.

There was a green piece of paper in the center, laid face down. Although I knew in my heart I had it I still turned it over to be sure. **There it was in red and blue letters, the magical name:**

**CIRQUE DU FREAK.**

I had it. The second ticket. **I was going to the freak show with Steve.**

**"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed. And punched the air with my fist. I'd won!**


End file.
